Right Kind of Wrong
by insaneantics21
Summary: Songfic to "Right Kind of Wrong" by LeAnn Rimes. Oneshot.


A request for breatheitin13 on LJ. She said this song reminded her of Santana/Rachel and when I listened to it I agreed. That and I have a soft spot for LeAnn Rimes since she was in fact my very first celebrity crush.

* * *

**I know all about,  
Yeah about your reputation.**

Rachel knows that even though Santana is the head bitch in charge around William McKinley High School that everyone whispers about her behind her back. They call her a slut. They call her a heartbreaker. They call her a cold-hearted, cutthroat bitch. But that doesn't stop Rachel from wanting her.

**And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door**

Rachel starts this _thing_ with Santana just after the Latina confesses her soft spot for glee club and doesn't completely rip the diva to shreds. Santana reciprocates but makes it very clear that Rachel will never be the only one. Rachel doesn't care. When Rachel does start to care all Santana has to do is show up and whatever plan the singer had for asking the Latina to be exclusive completely crashes and burns.

**Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much**

Rachel actually contemplates leaving Santana's house one day when she receives a text informing her that the Cheerio slept with Finn only hours before.

"Rachel, don't go."

That and a gentle touch on the cheek is all it takes to make Rachel stay.

**Loving you, that isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yeah  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms.**

Everyone, even Quinn, tells Rachel to grow a spine and end this _thing_ before she gets hurt. They tell her that what Santana is doing to her is wrong and they wonder why she puts up with it. Rachel just shrugs.

When Santana stops telling her to leave after they have sex it gives Rachel a little hope. Just a little. Santana starts to hold her and Rachel feels like she's flying. She knows the Latina is still sleeping with Brittany and Puck and whoever else she can and she wonders if everyone is right and that she's making a huge mistake…but then Santana holds her a little tighter and she sighs and Rachel forgets about everyone else.

The first time Rachel tells Santana that she loves her it's in the throes of passion. All Santana does is speed things up a bit. Rachel knows she should leave afterward so it's not awkward because, after all, she did just drop the "l" word. But all she wants is to be near Santana. So she stays. And Santana doesn't ask her to leave and she wraps her arms around her like she always does. But she never says _it_ back.

**They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain**

"Rachel, you have to stop this."

Quinn has her cornered in the choir room, backed up by Mercedes, Kurt, and Artie.

"Girl, you're better than her," Mercedes says. "She's using you. What she's doing? It's hurting you and everyone but you can see it."

Rachel shakes her head. "It's worth it."

That night Rachel is in Santana's arms, facing the Latina, and even though the room is pitch black she swears that Santana is smiling.

**Loving you, that isn't really something I should do yeah-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yeah  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong  
I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah **

Santana agrees to this _thing_ with Rachel because Rachel is a conquest. She's stuck-up and needs to be knocked down a few pegs and Santana believes she is the one that can do that. So she beds her. And it's kind of good. So she does it again. She still sleeps with Puck and Brittany and fuck, she even takes Finn's virginity. But soon, they're not enough. So she sleeps with Rachel some more.

The Latina stops telling Rachel to leave after they sleep together. Instead she wraps her arms around the smaller girl and holds her because Rachel? Rachel fits. Santana pretends she doesn't notice at first but she does. Brittany is too tall, Puck hates cuddling, and Finn is just an idiot. But Rachel? Rachel fits in her arms. She shouldn't want this. She shouldn't want Rachel "Gold Star" Berry in her arms. But she does. And she's falling a little deeper every single time they're together. And she wants Rachel's touch _all the time_. So she goes to her over and over and over again and she goes to everyone else less and less. The first time Rachel tells her she loves her, Santana has to bite her tongue. She speeds things up to try and get Rachel's mind on something else and so she doesn't have time to say it back.

Santana begins to find herself wanting to spend more time with Rachel outside of the bedroom. Socially speaking? It's just wrong. Rachel is in the sub-basement of the social ladder and Santana is at the top and so it's just wrong.

But maybe it's the _right_ kind of wrong.

**I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah**

Santana knows that Rachel has a little bit of a reputation, too. She dates people she doesn't really want. Santana doesn't know if she's one of these people. Yes, Rachel told her she loves her. Yes, Rachel stays with her after they sleep together. But people will do desperate things to keep someone around so they don't have to be alone.

"I hope you know what you're doing with her," Puck says one night. "You may be a cold-hearted bitch but trust me, she can rip that chunk of ice right out of your chest and stomp on it if she wants to."

Santana decides to test Rachel. So the next time she invites the girl over Santana just drops to the couch and turns on TV. Rachel blinks a few times and hangs her jacket up on the coat rack. Santana looks over at her and pats the space next to her. Rachel smiles a little and settles herself up against the Latina. They don't have sex that night.

When Rachel shows up at her house with flowers and soup when Santana is out with a cold the Latina goes weak at the knees.

"I missed you today, Santana," Rachel says.

Santana blinks. It's the first time Rachel has said her full name. Usually she's screaming "S" or "San" or "oh fuck, baby yes!" And if they acknowledge each other at school it's "Lopez". Santana doesn't know what to do so she just stands there and stares at Rachel until the shorter brunette eases her way in the door. Rachel kisses her on the cheek and leads her to the couch and she actually _spoon feeds_ her and it's so cute that Santana kind of wants to throw up and she knows she should stop this because every spoonful is making her want to say the words she absolutely, under any circumstances, swore she would never say to Rachel. Because Rachel is just a conquest. Rachel _was_ just a conquest.

"I love you," Santana blurts out when the soup container is drained and Rachel is dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

**Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yeah  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong**

It's a high school relationship. They both know that. They know that it could end any day because of stupid drama or Sue Sylvester's wrath. They know that college could quite possibly rip them apart. They know that people will say things behind their backs. They know that everyone will wonder if Santana's cheating or when Rachel will move on. They know that Rachel is at the bottom of the social ladder and Santana is at the top and hierarchy and school politics say they shouldn't want to be in love or even be in the same room as each other. They know that people will scream at them that they're wrong and they're going to Hell.

But damn it, they're going to be strong and give everyone a big "fuck you" and they're going to try to make it. It's the right kind of wrong and they're just fine with that.

**Yeah baby you're the, the right kind of wrong**


End file.
